


Incite

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Kissing, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 03:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: Lindir wants to help Elrond in his herbology chamber. But Elrond is making something special for him.





	Incite

 

 

**Lindir always wants to be alone with him. A chance to occupy his presence is well worth a slight displeasure from his lord.**

**But It is difficult for Elrond to turn Lindir away when all he wants to do is help. "This is a special order I must tend to myself."**

**But somehow Lindir finds another excuse to stay. Lindir's eyes quickly scans the lab and finds Elrond's desk in a disarray of books and paperwork. "Perhaps I can tidy up and organize your desk for you my lord." He asked in a pleading way.**

**Lindir can hear the mild sigh then a chuckle coming from him before Elrond nods in agreement. "If there is nothing else for you to do." Elrond watches Lindir with deep amusement knowing that his lover is only here when he feels starved of his company. Lindir always do this when Elrond becomes too busy or too tired to entertain him.**

**Each time Elrond looks at Lindir and thier eyes meet a rush of excitement run through him. He realize that he must work hard to finish this special order before his distraction keeps him from completing his task.**

**The soothing hum of Lindir's soft voice floats pleasantly to Elronds ears. He looks so joyfully happy now while cleaning. Elrond can't wait to be done with his work.**

**Eventually Lindir has everything orderly and in place by the time Elrond drifts towards him and slips something into his hand. "I made this for you."**

**To his surprise Lindir peers at a teardrop shape phial of lavender essence.**

**As the colour heats up Lindir's lush face,** **"For me?" He whispers in disbelief.**

**"You've been searching high and low for this scent for months so I decided to make it for you myself. I did not want you to know what I was up to and ruin the surprise."**

**A warm happiness tingles through him.** **As soon as he is calms down he asks, "Can we use it now?"**

**Elrond answers in a cooing voice, "The sooner the better." Elrond brings Lindir up to stand and deliberately pulls Lindir to his chest smiling while he breathes hushed words into the minstrel's ear, sending shivers through his soul.**

**Lindir is twining his fingers through the peredhel's wavy, chocolate locks as he's caught up in a long awaited kiss. He adores him with all his heart and keeps the kiss going for as long as he can draw breath. Lindir's need for him grows and grows more urgent with each passing moment.**

**When Elrond finishes Lindir is still basking in the heat of the moment. Tugging Lindir forward he plant's another sweet warm kiss on his lips. Lindir seems to wake from his trance and quickly** **plucks the scented gift of oil off the desk holding it tightly in his hand as they make their way to Elrond's chambers.**

 

**~Fin~**

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
